Imperfection
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: This is a short oneshot I worte about how Percy views Annabeth and how her Imperfection makes him love her. Set after TLO, please R&R!


Me: Okay so I got this idea a while back from a conversation I had with my best friend Eric. Its set after The Last Olympian, In the Percy Jackson series, and It's talking about how Percy realizes that not everything has to be perfect in his life.

Eric: Can you just write the story already, Vi-Cat?

Me: Patience is a virtue, Er-Bear!

Eric: Well it's not my or your virtue, Vi, so write already!

Me: Fine… I don't own PJO series, because if I did, I would have my canary yellow porche… My Alice car… Let the awesome story begin!

**Imperfection**

Percy sat along the edge of the lake at Camp Half-Blood. The waves crashed over his ankles as he sat deep in thought. The sun was setting over the edge of the cerulean water, giving it the illusion of flames dancing over the waves. Percy gazed out at the lake, letting his thoughts consume his brain.

_A lot has happened since the battle, Percy thought, I mean I was offered a place as a God! My life would have been so perfect if I had said yes…_

So why did he say no? Was it because he didn't want to stay 16 forever? Was it to live with his mother and friends? Was it to stay away from the Gods' world all together? No, it was for pure imperfection in the form of one girl; Annabeth…

Percy's life had never been perfect; He had the chance at perfection when the Gods offered him immortality. No, Percy had struggled his whole life, and it was only more struggles once he was thrown into the world of the Gods. Only that one stray light of pure, perfect imperfection pushed him through. The smile she gave; her golden hair and silver eyes; her short temper and the way she lovingly called him a Seaweed brain. Only Annabeth had pushed him through rough times.

As Percy sat, pondering how important this one, beautiful, imperfection had been in his life, she appeared. Annabeth walked slowly down to where Percy sat, watching him carefully. She had let her hair down from its usual ponytail, so her golden tresses flowed to her waist. Her silver eyes met Percy's sea green ones and she gave him a careful smile, her full lips tugging up at the corners. She wore a white sundress and held white sandals, letting the sand move between her toes as she moved towards Percy. Then she was right there; sitting beside Percy as if it was natural.

"Hey there Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said softly. Her musical voice sounded loud in the comfortable silence of the sunset." You ran off from dinner before anyone could congratulate you…"

"I just needed a moment alone, Wise Girl," Percy said. He moved is fingers to move a stray lock of hair off of her forehead and she blushed a light pink. The color to her cheeks made Percy blush too." So much has happened, I wanted to sit and think, then maybe I can imagine things were normal again."

"I could leave if you want," Annabeth said. Percy grabbed her hand, to stop her, but it was clear that she hadn't intended on leaving even if he'd said yes. Percy held onto her hand and pulled it between his own, stroking her knuckle with his thumb." You gave up Immortality, Percy… Why did you do it?"

"I gave up the chance at perfection," Percy said honestly," To stay with the most beautiful imperfection in my life…" Annabeth gave him a questioning gaze and Percy pulled her into a hug. He moved his lips against her ear to murmur," I gave up perfection for you, Annabeth…"

Neither demi-God knew who leaned in first, but soon they were kissing. Annabeth snaked her hands up around Percy's neck and laced her fingers into his dark hair, holding him in place. Percy looped his arms around her curved waist and drew circles on the small of her back. Annabeth wasn't sure if she started tracing his mouth with her tongue first, or if it was the other way around; but she didn't care. This boy, this _man_, was all hers. She didn't need Immortality, a golden knife, an invisibility cap, or anything else as long as he was hers. Finally, she pulled back for air and Percy kissed her forehead gently.

"Percy that was perfect…" Annabeth said softly," I love you… You silly Seaweed Brain, I love you and you're perfect…"

"No, " Percy said with a chuckle," That was entirely, and joyously _imperfect_! And I love you for that, Wise girl… You and your imperfection…"

Annabeth had no idea what Percy meant, she was just glad she had him; he was hers and that wasn't changing any time soon… Come Hades or her mother…

"Athena," Poseidon called. The Goddess of Wisdom appeared by the Sea God with a scowl." Oh wipe off that scowl, Athena. I call a truce with you. I apologize for all of my behavior in the past centuries… I want to make amends…"

"What brought this on?" Athena asked awestruck. Poseidon chuckled and pointed into the fire he was gazing at. Athena looked and smiled warmly at the scene displayed in the fire. Percy held Annabeth close as the sun set over the waters. As the sun faded, the couple stood, holding hands, and walked back towards camp. Percy paused to kiss Annabeth's forehead softly and murmur a soft "I love you, Wise Girl… Even if you're mother is going to kill me for saying it…". Athena sighed and turned to the Sea God." Truce, my friend… If our children can make peace, and find love, I think we can make amends too…"

"We can learn much from our children," Poseidon agreed," And I think we will in the years to come, friend…"

**Fin**

Me: Yay! Well that's my story and I'm stickin' to it!

Eric: It was quite good, Vi…

Me: Dude, who says "quite" any more?! Just say "Hey Vi, your story rocked! Now readers, R&R!"

Eric: Hey Vi, your story rocked, now readers, R&R…

Me: I have trained you well… Now please, pretty please review!


End file.
